


Snakebite

by RabidSquid



Category: Metal Gear, Metroid Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epic Bromance, Flashbacks, Giant Robots, Korean War, Lesbians in Space, Multi, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabidSquid/pseuds/RabidSquid
Summary: Of all the crazy things Big Boss has done, space travel was the last thing he had in mind





	1. Where No Mercenary Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EeveeNicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeNicks/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreams Unwind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069233) by [EeveeNicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeNicks/pseuds/EeveeNicks). 



> This work is inspired by the amazing EeveeNicks and takes place between Dreams Unwind and Seven Wonders. I strongly recommend giving both of them a read

"This is not quite what I had in mind."

"You insisted we checked it out love."

Zelda sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I know..."

With the desolate moon in sight and no immediate threats, Samus got to her feet from her ship's console to kneel in front of her lover, the bounty hunter displaying a tenderness very few knew she was capable of as she took Zelda's hands into her own. "Look, their ship's pretty much totaled so they're probably all dead anyways. This will take a few minutes and we can go back to the original plan."

Befitting an excursion into deep space, Zelda had opted for some Federation clothing that Samus provided; a skin-tight catsuit with cargo pants and a plain long-sleeve shirt over it. "Okay." The Queen's cheeks flushed a bit when she felt a pair of warm lips press against her forehead.

Rising to her full height, Samus donned her infamous armor, her helmet tucked in the crook of her elbow. "This is an airless rock so anyone that's out there without proper gear will freeze, decompress, or asphyxiate in moments." Opening a locker of sorts, Samus produced the space suit she had purchased for Zelda in the event of the Hylian got to experience what it was like to be in deep space. If it weren't for the Triforce embroided on the chest, it would've appeared no different from another Zero G suit.

"Pika?" The small electric Pokemon piped up as he bounded towards the two women.

"You're gonna have to sit this one out buddy." Samus sighed. "Still haven't found a suit in your size."

"Chu." Pikachu huffed.

Donning her space suit, Zelda fastened the helmet on last. Unlike Samus', the Queen's helmet had a clear face piece, allowing the hunter to see Zelda's beautiful features. "So they just want us to make sure there's no survivors?"

"And make sure they weren't transporting anything too dangerous." Samus replied before fastening her helmet, its audio systems making her voice far deeper then normal. "We should be in and out in a few minutes."

Reaching the airlock, Samus and Zelda tightly packed themselves onto the lift to the hatch. Once the inner doors were locked, the two were lifted to the carapace of the ship and saw with their own eyes how empty the moon was. Zelda had thought the desert the Gerudo wandered was bleak, but this grey wasteland was truly dead. There was nothing but bare rock, no sign of any life that could've lived here even billions of years ago. It was if it had always been cold and dead.

"Gravity's weaker then usual." Samus' voice through their suits' comm link was unaltered, allowing Zelda to enjoy her lover's true voice. With a rather practiced motion, the Hilayin was scooped into Samus' arms bridal style before the hunter leapt off her ship and onto the dead surface.

"This place feels so...cold." Zelda remarked as she scanned the wasteland. "Did anything ever grow here?"

"Doubt it." Samus answered as she led Zelda by the hand, their destination looming before them.

It was a savagely designed vessel, one that was meant for war and nothing else. Its hull bristled with guns, the warship lying on its side as sparking wires protruded from giant gouges in the metal hull like bleeding veins from a corpse. While far from the immense dreadnoughts that were rumored to roam the stars, it was considerably larger then Samus' ship. Yet it was the carcasses near the shipwreck that put the two on edge instead, a slew of reptillian and insectoid monsters painted with their green blood scattered about.

Picking their way through the trail of wreckage, the two reached a heavy metal door that seemed to be closing off a hallway. "Looks like the emergency system kicked in before it crashed." Samus remarked as she fiddled with a control panel next to the door.

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked.

"We may have survivors." Samus held her arm cannon at the ready as the door opened, air hissing as it was yanked into the void. The two quickly darted inside, the door sliding shut again behind them.

The hallway was lit with flickering lights from the ceiling, crates and weapons scattered about with wild abandon while the occasional Space Pirate corpse dotted the corridor like macabre lawn gnomes.

"Anything ahead?" Zelda whispered, an electric jolt curling through her fingertips as she prepared to cast her magic.

"Nothing alive." Samus answered coolly. "Air's breathable and at a safe pressure though so the life support is still active."

Sweeping the lower decks of the ship, Samus and Zelda found nothing but dead Space Pirates left and right. Carefully picking their way through one corridor and the next, the two women's quiet metal creaking from their footsteps was the only sound in the ship. Her arm cannon tracking back and forth like a bloodhound, Samus frowned behind her helmet. There was something off, something that did not sit well with her instincts...

Kneeling next to one of the Pirate corpses, Samus rolled it onto its back so its dead gaze was cast upwards. "What is it?" Zelda asked her lover as she examined the body.

"There's not much damage." Samus flatly answered, an armored finger pointing to the smooth slash across the Pirate's throat. "There's only one injury on the Pirates we've seen so far and no sign of a struggle. No scorch marks, no mutilations, nothing."

Zelda immediately looked over her shoulder, her eyes alert. "Someone's been quietly killing the ship's crew."

Getting to her feet, Samus led their search further into the ship. She was busy contemplating whether or not to get the assassain responsible for the dead pirates a drink some time when she saw the open blast door at the end of the hallway. Readying her seeker missiles, the Hunter and her Queen carefully approached the room.

Dead Space Pirates took up the floor, but unlike before the bodies were mangled and burnt or missing limbs. Scorch marks were burnt into the metal walls and floor, green blood painted all over like the work of a mad artist. Zelda felt her stomach lurch at such visceral carnage while Samus stomped towards the consoles that were lining the wall beneath a line of windows offering a view of space from the front of the ship.

Finding a less damaged computer, Samus connected a slim and boxy device to its data port. "Hopefully we'll get a full ship's manifest along with data logs--" The Hunter stopped when she saw how still her lover was. A cold splash of reality struck the blonde as she quickly crossed the bridge to pull Zelda into the gentlest embrace she could manage in her armor.

Zelda eventually returned the hug, the Hilayin mentally cursing the suit and armor that kept them apart. "I'm okay..." Samus gave her a slight squeeze. "...well, for the most part."

Samus mentally noted to stop by a planet with really beautiful flowers once this job was done, both women parting. Retrieving the datapack, Samus slid it into a compartment in her armor. Zelda's gaze was drawn to one of the monitors that still worked, the Hilayin familiar with such technology from one of her and Samus' excursions. "Love, you need to see this."

Whipping her head around, Samus watched the screen Zelda pointed to. It was from one of the security cameras on the ship, a trio of Pirates stomping down the hall and out of the visual range of the camera. "This is a live feed." Samus began typing on the keyboard, schematics of the ship appearing on the screen with one hallway blinking. "Those Pirates are on the upper deck, hallway C."

"They could be after the assassain." Zelda commented as she channeled her magic into her hands, the blue shield of Nayru's Love ready to be cast with a flick of her wrist.

Winding their way through the ship's hallways, Samus began charging her Plasma Cannon when she heard the screech of Space Pirates further down the hall and crackling of their plasma rifles. A mere trio of Pirates was little more then a nuisance to the Hunter, her visor's menacing glow trained on the end of the hall.

There was a shrill scream as Samus saw a Pirate stumble backwards, blood pouring from the holes punched through its armor. Before she could fire it collapsed, the ship falling quiet. Scanning the last of the ship, Samus saw a single bio-sign other then her own and Zelda's. Keeping her cannon trained on the corner of the hall as she crept forwards with her lover behind her, Samus heard strained grunts and breathing from down the hall.

Someone stumbled out from behind the corner, a human dressed in a military uniform of some sorts. His skin was sickly pale, a sharp contrast with his dark brown hair and stubble. His army fatigues were once designed with some sort of green camoflague pattern, but deep red stains seeping across his chest. He was leaning up on the wall to remain upright, his one eye blearily gazing at the two women while a black eye patch was over his other eye.

"Identify yourself." Samus' voice rumbled in a bass tone, her cannon ready to shoot.

There was a clatter, a large knife drenched in green blood slipping from the man's hand and onto the floor. Dropping to his knees, he then fell forwards, his eye closed.

Scanning his vitals and finding his heartbeat fading, Samus shut down her arm cannon before approaching the man. "He's fading." Turning her head, the Hunter watched her lover kneeling next to him. "What are you doing?"

Zelda rolled him onto his back. "Given that he's fought against the Space Pirates, there's a good chance he's friendly."

"What makes you so certain?" There was no bite or venom in Samus' tone, but she still kept her cannon trained on the dying man.

"If he wakes up to being healed by us, he'll probably be more inclined to talk." Zelda remarked as she began unbuttoning the man's fatigues to get a better look at his injuries. Opening his camoflauged shirt, the Queen saw the tears in his grey undershirt that matched the deep cuts in his chest.

A golden glow curled around her fingers, the Hilayin planting her fingertips along the gashes. When the light faded, the wounds had closed, Zelda retracting her hands. He was still out cold, but his breathing had eased. "We should get back to your ship love."

"Our ship." Samus corrected as the soft green light of Faroe's Wind embraced the three of them.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are always the most important. What will the bounty hunter and queen think of the mercenary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear in mind I've played none of the Metal Gear games. I've researched as much as I could, so Big Boss' origins in this work are entirely based on my own headcanon, but are as canon-compliant as possible
> 
> Furthermore, this is set after Peace Walker and before Ground Zeroes

_"Why do you want to join the Army?" Everything about her was rough, old scars here and there on her knuckles and face._

_"I'm fighting just to stay alive." The miserable adolescent grumbled, his thin frame haggard and bruised. "It can't be any worse in Korea."_

_The grizzled woman folded her arms over her chest, the sleeves to her fatigues rolled up. He knew the cold look in her silvery blue eyes, a gaze of disapproval that he had seen far too many times. "War's no place for a child."_

_"I'm not a child!" He yelled as he leapt off the cot in the cell._

_"You lied on your enlistment form." She countered flatly, her face empty of all emotion. "You're too young to be fighting in this war. Go home."_

_Two words._

_It took only two words for everything he buried to violently resurface, the boy exploding as he began feebly punching the woman's leg. "I have no home! I have no one to go home to, no family, nothing to live for!"_

_She did not recoil in the slightest from his weak blows. She was solidly built while he hadn't even been able to regularly eat. His hits slowed as tears streamed down his face, but his lips remained curled into their snarl. "I don't have anything worth living for...I...I just don't..."_

_He sunk to his knees, tears dripping down his crooked nose. "I just thought that if I was a soldier...dying out there would be better then dying here..."_

_She knelt in front of him, her calloused hands cupping his face and brushing his tears off with her thumbs. Her face was still stoic and unmoving, everything about her was rigid and rough. But her eyes seemed different, a spark of something other then icy indifference in those oceanic irises._

_Something gentle._

Big Boss's eye shot open, the soldier's arm prickling with a pinching sensation. Mechanical apparatuses of some sort were above him, Big Boss achingly raising his head to see that he was stripped to his waist, his feet bare. Raising his right arm, he recognized the thin tube that was inserted in one of his arteries while blood was pumped in from one of the devices above.

Carefully sitting up, he was surprised to find that aside from a mild ache in his joints, he did not feel the stinging pain. Running his fingers on his chest, Big Boss felt the slight ridges of scar tissue, but the wounds were gone.

The door sliding open interrupted his thoughts, Big Boss' attention drawn to the large and heavily armored person that had their arm-mounted cannon aimed at his face. His eye was focused on the familiar visor that he saw before passing out, the soldier trying to find any possible weaknesses in their armor.

"Identify yourself." The armored warrior's voice had a metallic timbre and had no emotion.

So they spoke English. That was good. "Why did you save me?"

"The hostiles you killed were Space Pirates." The armored warrior answered. "I've fought them all my life, so there's a chance you're an ally."

Enemy of my enemy. Big Boss' worn features remained unmoving, the soldier crossing combat off his list of options. "You can call me Big Boss or Snake."

"Are those codenames?"

Possible ex-military. Big Boss mused to himself. "Something like that."

"What were you doing on a Space Pirate ship?"

"Why does it concern you?"

"It's my concern if Space Pirates are involved." There was a clicking sound from the arm cannon, much like the cocking of a gun. "My job is to hunt them down and if someone else gets involved in my work, then they're my concern as well."

If they did think of him as a threat, he would've been restrained. Instead, this armored pirate hunter let him recover and with minimal security from what he could see. "They stole information from me." Big Boss answered flatly, his gaze even with the hunter's visor. "I pursued them to their ship and was stuck onboard when they left."

"What sort of information?"

Big Boss tilted his head. "Where am I?"

"On my ship which is currently in deep space." The warrior answered. "But you're not answering my question."

"Because you're not interrogating me." Big Boss countered. "You do want to know what this intel is, but you're not willing to torture me for it." His brow furrowed. "Which means that you are either planning on killing me right now, or you have some level of trust in me."

It was suffocatingly quiet before the armored warrior lowered her arm cannon by a fraction. "Your blood levels have returned to normal, feel free to remove the IV."

Watching the pirate hunter back out of the room, Big Boss carefully plucked the thin tube from his arm. The door closed again and was audibly locked, the mercenary rubbing his temples while taking deep breaths. He doubted that he was in hostile territory, but they weren't friendly either.

Scanning the medical bay, he noted the stark lack of medical tools. Unsurprisingly his equipment was nowhere to be found, the old soldier rubbing his chin. Examining the door, there was no keyhole or doorknob he was familiar with, Big Boss settling for lying back down on the slab with his hands folded atop his growling stomach.

He wasn't quite sure how much time passed before the door opened again. The lady who entered was dressed in a fairly simplistic attire akin to some of the fatigues his fellow soldiers wore; cargo pants and a plain t-shirt. However, her ears were longer and pointed, much like an elf's but there was something with how she walked. He had met several heads of state, but she carried more regality and grace.

"I do hope this is edible." She motioned to the steaming bowl in her hands as she held it out to him. "I have a very limited selection of ingredients."

Glancing at the open door over her shoulder, Big Boss gave a grunt as he sat up and accepted the bowl. It seemed to be a stew of some sort, the mercenary trying a spoonful. He raised an eyebrow as he nodded before taking another bite. "Thank you."

She gave a smile as she took a seat nearby, her back arrow-straight. "I have been told that you prefer to be known as Snake or Big Boss." When the mercenary nodded, she gave a slight tilt of her head. "Those are intriguing aliases."

"I haven't had a real name for a long time." Big Boss replied before tilting his head back, the commander slurping the rest of the hearty stew. "Guess you two took my gear?"

The lady nodded. "Samus judged that'd be a good idea until we ascertained if you'd be a threat or not."

"I can understand that logic." Big Boss grunted.

"Would that be because you have a similar occupation to Samus?"

"Depends on what Samus' job is."

"Mercenary."

Despite being in space, Big Boss found that comforting. "Technically I'm a mercenary commander."

She nodded, her eyes studying him. "Samus also said that the Space Pirates stole information from you."

While tactful and polite, it was still the same game. "They did, but I'd prefer to keep it close to the vest."

"I can understand that you'd rather not say anything, but Samus would be more at ease if we knew what the Space Pirates stole from you." She replied gracefully. "They've terrorized many worlds and Samus would like to know if they could use whatever it is they have to hurt even more people."

Even out here, he was still a significant part in the arms race. Sighing, Big Boss handed the bowl back to her. "I need some time to mull it over."

"Very well." The lady took the bowl back as she got to her feet. "Oh, and I stitched these up for you." She motioned to the neatly folded fatigues that were now on the workbench, the blood washed out of the fabric.

Nodding, Big Boss watched the door slide shut, the lock clicking. Pinching his nose, he began to contemplate.

 

* * *

 

"He did not talk to me either, but he is more polite then Douglas at least." Zelda commented as she rested her palm on Samus' shoulder. She could feel the muscle untensing as the blonde studied the screen on her cockpit's console.

"Do you think he'll cooperate?" Samus glared at the screen, very few of the Space Pirates' data files intact.

"He reminds me of you when we first met." Zelda smiled as she saw Samus' adorably perplexed face look at her. "Just needs some time to trust us."

Looking back at her console, Samus felt the familiar heat in her cheeks. "Well, that does leave us with no jobs from anyone else but with that guy too."

Leaning so her chin was atop Samus' head, Zelda hummed in thought. "...maybe we should head back to Hyrule."

"You're alright with bringing him with us?"

"I am." Zelda stretched an arm down to pet the sleeping Pikachu on Samus' lap. "Besides, we'll have Pikachu to protect us."

A slight and quiet chuckle escaped Samus' lips before she tilted her head up to peck Zelda's cheek.

 


	3. Strangers Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There isn't a word yet for old friends who just met"

Hearing the door click, Big Boss opened his eye. He saw the same armored behemoth from before, but their arm cannon was resting at their side instead of threatening to blast him into bloody chunks of meat. "We are making planetfall. We will let you out, but your weaponry will still be in lockup."

"Alright." Big Boss replied as he sat up.

"Hurt anyone here and it will be the last thing you do."

"I'm a mercenary, not a monster."

The armored hunter said nothing as they tossed the tactical belt to Big Boss. Catching it mid-flight, Big Boss rose to his feet as he fastened the belt back on. While his gun, ammo clips, and knife were missing, they had at least returned his canteen, lighter, and cigar case. Pulling his jungle-camo long sleeve back on, the mercenary stepped out to see the pirate hunter with a strange yellow creature perched on their shoulder.

"We've returned to my home world." The lady from before commented. Unlike before, she was wearing a lavender dress that complimented her regal bearing. "There a few matters I need to settle here and I fixed the holes in these for you."

She handed him the worn grey socks that felt as if they were brand new, the holes and worn fabrics restored. His black army boots followed as well, Big Boss bowing his head. "Thank you."

Following the trio out of the ship's hatch, Big Boss squinted in the bright sunlight for a moment. Once his eye adjusted, he saw that they were in the midst of a forest of towering coniferous trees. It was similar to the Siberian wilderness he evaded the KGB in, but much warmer as green was everywhere. Samus lifted the other into their arms before leaping down, the mercenary following as he slid down the side of the ship.

"Your world, what is it like?" The lady asked as the unusual group congregated just outside the ship.

"...not too different from yours." The mercenary commented after surveying the trees that reached dizzying heights. "Trees are a bit shorter where I'm from though."

He felt light-headed for a moment as a green light filled his vision, Big Boss feeling weightless as something like wind snaked through his hair. By the time he felt solid ground again, he saw that they were outside a large ranch of some sort. It reminded him of the vast farms in the Midwest, but it looked more like something from one of those fantasy films that MSF on RNR would watch.

"I'll admit magic is a little unnerving at first." Samus commented.

"...duly noted." Big Boss murmured as he blinked the spots out of his eyes.

By the time his vision was back to normal, he saw a blonde man welcoming the two from the ship, Samus' helmet resting in the crook of her arm as her long ponytail drifted in the wind. The stranger was in a green tunic and hat, a sword slung over his shoulder. Approaching the mercenary, Big Boss recognized the look in the swordsman's eyes. "Heard this is your first time here."

The commander nodded. "Not a bad place to visit."

A slight smile appeared on the swordsman's face. "I'm Link, the walking arsenal is Samus, the yellow fluffy one is Pikachu, and the lady in the dress is Zelda."

Big Boss patted his chest. "Big Boss or Snake."

Link raised an eyebrow. "...okay, Big Boss is a new one. How'd you get that?"

_Fields of white flowers were painted in red. He completed his mission, but at what cost?_

"...long story." Big Boss coolly replied.

"Alright." Link motioned for him to follow, the oddball group approaching the homestead. "Afraid supper might be late, we didn't expect you three to be back already."

"Oh we don't mean to impose." Zelda managed before Samus cleared her throat.

"Is it one of Malon's roasts?" The bounty hunter asked almost wistfully.

Chuckling, Link stretched his arms above his head. "I've still got some work to do, but I suppose I could ask Malon to set the table for six."

"Define work."

"Mostly getting the lumber cut for the barn." Link narrowed his eyes as he pointed to Samus. "But none of your laser whip thing, the burns aren't good for floorboards or shingles."

"Fine, I'll use the saw." Samus grumbled as she approached the half-built barn, long wooden planks stacked next to it. The rustle of grass drew her eye to behind herself, an eyebrow raised. "What're you up to?"

"Figured I'd help with the barn." Big Boss replied flatly as he unbuttoned his camoflauged shirt and tied it around his waist, his undershirt masking only a few of his many scars and burns.

"...alright."

 

* * *

 

"So, where's the snake from?" Link emptied the water from the bucket into the trough, a few of the horses approaching for a drink.

"He won't say." Zelda answered as she brushed the mud out of one of the colt's mane. "According to Samus, his attire is not used in any army she knows of."

The Hero of Hyrule gave a contemplative hum. "...you found him on a shipwreck right? Did he crash it himself?"

"Probably." Zelda gave the colt a pat before turning to face Link. "It was a Space Pirate ship though...maybe he stowed away on it after they stole whatever it was that they took from him."

Link scratched the back of his head. "Still, Samus said that Space Pirates are only interested in weapons. What kind of weapon could he have had to attract Pirates?"

"According to what's left of their cargo manifest, they have something called Zeke." The queen pinched her nose. "But aside from a name, we don't have anything else. There's no indication of what it is and there was nothing unusual in the wreckage."

Any further conversation was interrupted as a pair of loud voices could be heard. The two Hilayins turned their heads to see the two mercenaries bickering on the roof of the barn as Pikachu scurried about on the ground. Approaching the barn, Zelda knelt in front of the electric rodent. "What happened?"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu held up a handful of nails, plenty more scattered along the ground.

"Everything alright up there?" Link hollered at his hired help.

"HOW did you not see the nail bucket?!" Zelda had to admit, Samus was oddly adorable when she was huffy. "It was right next to you!"

"This is not for my looks!" Big Boss snapped as he tapped his eye patch.

Link gave an exasperated sigh as he crouched down to pet the yellow Pokemon. "Goddesses give me strength..."

 

* * *

 

"Thank you very much for the food Malon."

"Chuuuu!"

"Terribly sorry for having thirds."

Finishing a gnawed bone, Big Boss gave a short belch into his elbow. "Thank you Malon."

Malon chuckled as Link started clearing the empty plates. "Don't worry about it, it's great to know that my cooking is irresistable."

The mercenary got to his feet as he started piling the bones onto a single plate. "Where do you chuck your bones?"

"There's a barrel out back." Link answered as he brought the dirty dishes to a washbin, Pikachu hopping off the table to help him wash the plates and cutlery.

Having shed her armor, Samus was in her crimson knight's tunic, pistol strapped to her thigh. "About how much longer until the little one's born?"

"A few more months." Malon replied as she patted her large belly.

"Any indicator if they're a boy or girl?" Zelda asked with a smile.

"We'd rather be surprised." Malon giggled.

There was a creak of wood as Big Boss returned, the mercenary reaching for a fluffy rag and began drying off the dishes. "You looking forward to being a father?"

Link nervously chuckled. "I'm both excited and terrified."

Big Boss smirked as he started stacking the plates. "Sounds about right."

"You have any children?"

_"They are your legacy Snake, they will carry on your legend--"_

_"The world doesn't need another one of me."_

"...no, I sure as hell don't."

Link glanced at the mercenary's cold and empty stare, the Hilayin shaking the last few water drops from his hands. Turning back to the table, Link's returned to his seat. "So now that you're back early, what are you two going to do now?"

"I suppose I should head back to the castle and see how things are going..." Zelda glanced at Big Boss. "...and I would probably have to bring him with us."

"I assure you that I can behave myself." Big Boss remarked as he took the last dish from Pikachu and wiped it dry.

Samus' fingers drummed along the table as she studied the mercenary. He had multiple opportunities to either escape or attack, she even left herself open a few times. Yet here he was, cleaning dishes with Pikachu until the two finished and rejoined the others at the table. When the hunter spoke, there was no bite in her tone. "...how do you think the others will take to another outsider appearing?"

"So long as he behaves, it should not be a problem."

Big Boss' face betrayed no emotion as he glanced at each of the strangers at the table with him. For a moment, he had thought he was back at Mother Base with the foreign feeling of being content that curled though his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm improvising Big Boss so he may be a bit out of character but he's in space so I reckon that's the least of my worries. Hope you liked it


	4. Warrior Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I still know barely anything about these fandoms. Enjoy the trainwreck!

  
_She doesn't treat him any differently from the rest of the platoon, but he can see that she cares for him the most. The rest already had family to go back home to when they were finished, but he doesn't. He only has her._

_"Bunker is clear!" One of his teammates called out, a gigantic behemoth of a man that the rest called 'Smokey'._

_"Radio command." She barked at their radio operator. "Sector 4 is clear."_

_Carefully walking over the wreckage and corpses, he recognized one of the bodies. He heard the pained screams earlier, but he never really processed it. Crouching next to the corpse, his shaky fingers dragged its icy eyelids down. He could feel the hot sting of tears in his eyes, threatening to spill._

_"Jackson." He wiped his eyes on his sleeve before turning to face her. "We have orders to hold here. You, Sixer, and Flint are on the first watch, cover the western side of the trench."_

_He shakily nodded as he slung his rifle over his shoulder. Edging past her, he took up position, his gun at the ready as he watched the smoke and crows outside. He kept inhaling the reek of blood and ash, the mound of bloodied dirt in front of him offering no protection from bullets._

_The sun had started to slink through the smokey air, his eyes struggling to stay open. A jostle to his shoulder sent a jolt of panic through him as his wild-eyed stare turned to see someone else, his knife drawn._

_"Ease up Jack, it's only me."_

_Several shaky breaths later, he recognized the ashen features that were next to him. "S-s-sorry ma'am." His shaking hands made it difficult to sheathe his blade._

_Taking aim with her own rifle, she lied next to him in the bloodied dirt, a thick cigar between her teeth. "Report."_

_"All quiet on this front ma'am."_

_She gave a quiet hum of acknowledgement, icy blue eyes on the horizon with a finger near the trigger. Following suit, he resumed scanning the silent battlefield with his gun at the ready, his eyelids threatening to drop until he bit his tongue or rubbed his eyes to keep awake just a little bit longer._

_Aside from the orange glow of her cigar, darkness swallows the field of corpses. Try as he might, he couldn't stay awake anymore._

_She was with him._

_He was safe._

For a moment, Big Boss did not recognize the room he was in. Blinking the sleep from his eye, he looked this way and that at the log cabin-esque room he was in. Sitting upright, he peered out the window to see that the sun had yet to rise, the mercenary getting to his bare feet. Even with the slight creak with each step he took, it was child's play for Big Boss to sneak outside.

With the stark lack of exterior lights like in most towns and installations he had seen, the early dawn was virtually pitch black. Heading to the corner of the verandah that was furthest from the bedrooms, the one-eyed man produced his cigar case. Finding only one left, Big Boss gave an irritated grunt as he unwrapped its plastic casing and snipped the tip off. Placing it between his lips, he held it up to his lighter as he took a few puffs.

Inhaling the smoke, Big Boss savored the thick and heavy taste before exhaling it. There was a quiet chirping in the distance, much like the seabirds that would circle Mother Base. All sorts of exotic birds came to mind, the mercenary chuckling when he envisioned Cecile visiting this world.

Soft footfalls began to near, Big Boss turning his eye to the front door. When he saw Pikachu poke his head out, the mercenary unclenched his fist. "Sorry if I woke ya up."

"Pika pi." The Pokemon clambered onto the railing, his head tilted.

"You from here?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Chu."

"How'd you get here?"

Standing upright, Pikachu hunched over, his head low as he tried to look as grim as possible. He then stuck one arm out while placing his other paw on his elbow.

"...Samus?"

"Pikachu!" The electric rodent cheered as he reverted to his usual appearance.

"Samus found you?" When the Pokemon nodded, Big Boss took another drag on his cigar, smoke snaking out of his lips as he spoke. "How'd you two meet?" Watching Pikachu make pincer like motions with his paws, the mercenary leaned forwards. "...crabs?"

Burying his face in his paws, Pikachu resumed the pinching motion while making his voice more shrill and angry. "Pika! Pika pi!"

"...space pirates?"

"Pika!" Pikachu bounded with joy at how quickly the mercenary was catching on.

"Okay, I think I've got it..." Removing his cigar from between his lips, it rested between his index and middle finger. "...space pirates attacked your home world, Samus shows up, and you two unite?"

"Pikachuuuu!" The Pokemon chirped with joy.

Chuckling, Big Boss used his free hand to pet Pikachu. The mercenary's calloused and rough fingers were much like Samus', Pikachu practically purring as he curled up next to Big Boss. When the petting stopped, the Electric Pokemon cracked an eye open to see streaks of orange and violet painting the sky as the first golden rays of the sun slid through the dawn shadows.

"Pika pi...."

Smiling, Big Boss took one last drag on his spent cigar. "Yep, sure is pretty."

 

* * *

 

Fortunately the Royal Court had not put up as much of as a fuss to Big Boss' appearance. For a start, his first impression was a polite greeting rather then blasting a robotic dragon from another world. Then of course, Samus was in striking distance of all of them which probably helped still any nay-saying.

With the formalities settled, Zelda had retired to her study to once again attempt to decipher the secrets of the Eigth Wonder. Samus in the meantime was giving Big Boss a tour of sorts. Then again, 'tour' was a strong word as it implied that the bounty hunter knew the history of the castle.

"...and this is the barracks." Samus motioned to the training field behind the castle walls, various guards honing their skills. Pointing to further down the hall, Samus continued "And I'm not sure what's down that way."

"Very informative." The mercenary drly replied.

The blonde shrugged. "Still getting used to this place."

Nodding, Big Boss surveyed the training grounds. The weaponry was different, but the air had the same feel to it. "How long you been here?"

"A few months now."

"How long you been with the Queen?"

Samus' eyes glanced at the mercenary. "As long as I've been here."

Smirking, Big Boss rested his elbows on the railing. "I meant in a more...loving way."

Aside from her intense glare and the clencing of her fists, Samus did not react. "Back off, now."

"I'm not here to stir up some drama or anything." Big Boss replied as he calmly looked into the angry woman's eyes. For a brief moment, he thought it was _her_ before he continued. "From the way you two act here, I'm guessing that same-sex relations are frowned upon."

"...why are you interested?"

"My executive officer is the goddamn gossip queen. I think I've been around him long enough to pick up on some of his habits." Big Boss answered with a shrug.

Samus' back was ramrod straight as she watched Big Boss. He was leaving himself open for an attack and he knew it. "...only Zelda's closest know. We'd like to keep it that way."

"It will." Big Boss reassured the blonde. "Just...well, just hoped other worlds would be more relaxed about it."

Samus blinked, her hands unclenching. "What do you mean?"

"One of my team's scientists prefers the ladies. She's gotten a lot of flak for that over her life."

"...ah."

"Doesn't talk too much about it to no one's surprise, but what she has told me..." Big Boss sighed. "...I get why soldiers kill each other. It's our job, has to be done. But hearing about all the times someone gets beaten to death just for loving someone who's the same sex or having a different opinion on the government or goes to a different church..."

Samus recognized the dead look in the mercenary's eyes. It was like looking in a mirror.

"...if you aren't going to conform to the status quo, it sure as Hell won't hesitate to throw you away."

The hunter had to admit, that cynical outlook was rather relatable to her. How many pitying and fearful looks had she recieved just by being herself? "I wouldn't sign off on your world yet. Hyrule is getting used to me and vice versa, who's to say your world can't change too?"

Sighing, Big Boss glanced at Samus. "I hope it can."

 

* * *

 

Zelda wasn't even aware she had fallen asleep at her desk until a pair of hands started shaking her awake, the Queen blinking the fatigue from her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, Zelda craned her head to see Link. "Still trying to figure out how that ball works?"

"Yes." Zelda yawned. "It's vexing how difficult it is to decipher this thing's workings."

"If anyone can figure it out, it'd be you." Link reassuringly patted her back.

"Thank you Link." The Queen replied with a sleepy smile. Getting to her feet, Zelda began feeling more awake. "So what brings you here?"

Motioning for her to follow, Link began his answer. "Originally it was just a social visit, but you have got to see what's going on down at the Guards' training grounds."

Considering Link was fairly calm, Zelda deduced that it was not an emergency. However, the fact she wasn't sure where Samus was along with something happening in the training grounds was starting to set off alarm bells in her head. "Link, does this have something to do with Samus?"

Nervously chuckling for a moment, Link's tense smile dropped when he looked at the merciless and questioning look Zelda had. "Okay it does, but I swear that it's nothing bad."

Following her friend to the training grounds, Zelda took in the scene quickly. The other guards had ceased training to watch as Samus and Big Boss fought each other. Unlike the other times Zelda had seen Samus fought, she was unarmed, using only her hands and feet in almost a dance of kicks and punches. While her opponent was able to block or dodge a few of her hits, the hunter's fist struck Big Boss enough to leave him with fresh bruises as he returned the favor in equal measure.

"From what the others told me, the two decided to have a sparring match." Link explained as they approached.

Big Boss was tall, but his opponent was taller. Her better reach helped Samus put the mercenary in a choke hold from behind, Big Boss' breaths becoming strangled. One of his elbows slammed into Samus' side, the hunter's grip loosening by a fraction. The back of his head rammed into her face with an audible crack, Big Boss jumping back to slam Samus onto the ground beneath him. Rolling off of the blonde, the mercenary scrambled to his feet while the hunter leapt back up to her fighting stance.

"...how long have they been at it?" Zelda asked, her gaze transfixed on her lover.

"That's the scary part. The snake's lasted longer then everyone else that's sparred with her."

Samus' foot swung straight for Big Boss' face, his arm blocking the blow. In one fluid motion, the hunter changed feet so her other leg whipped towards her opponent, Big Boss wincing as the roundhouse kick struck his side. Stumbling, the mercenary was open for the uppercut from Samus that struck his chest.

Coughing up a few drops up of blood, Big Boss' left hand intercepted Samus' incoming punch and the mercenary immediately slid behind the hunter to deliver several punches to her side with his right. Pinning her arm behind her back in a painful manner, Big Boss attempted to pin her to the ground. However, Samus' free hand grabbed her opponent by the scruff of his shirt and judo-flipped him over her shoulder. While sprawled on the dirt for a moment, Big Boss sprung back to his feet.

While fully prepared to continue the fight, Samus noticed her lover's raised brow as she folded her arms over her chest. Glancing back at Big Boss, the mercenary's eye swivelled between the two lesbians for a moment before he lowered his arms. Striding towards Samus, Big Boss held a hand out for a shake.

"Call it even?"

Lowering her arms from her fighting stance, Samus approached to return the handshake. "You hit hard for an old man."

Chuckling, Big Boss and Samus approached Link and Zelda as the crowd disperesed. While the Queen was smiling, Big Boss recognized the look in her eye. Amanda often had it before delivering a long tirade in English and Spanish to Miller for his latest mishap. "Was my idea your highness. No bad intentions, just two fighters eager to test each other."

Glancing between the two, Zelda sighed as a golden glow enveloped her hands. "You mercenaries." Gently laying her hands on Samus' shoulders, the fresh bruises along the blonde's body began to fade as her crooked nose righted itself. Once her lover was healed, the Queen administered her healing magic on Big Boss and in moments his injuries were restored.

"You have an interesting fighting style." Big Boss remarked as he blinked the spots from his eye. He was still not used to magic.

"I was trained in the Chozo's art of war." Samus flatly answered. "Who taught you?"

Zelda, Link and Samus could see Big Boss' gaze deaden for a moment before he answred. "...my mother and I invented my fighting style."

Link gave a low whistle. "I'd hate to meet her in the forest at night."

The chuckle the mercenary gave was quiet and lifeless. "You don't have to worry about that."

It was suffocatingly silent for a moment before Big Boss spoke in his usual gruff tone. "Well, I'm starving. Where's the mess hall around here?"

"Just follow me." Link answered, the mercenary following the Hero of Hyrule into the corridors of the castle.

Watching the two leave for a moment, Zelda looked back at her lover. "So, how'd he fare against you?"

"He can take the pain and deal quite a bit." Samus admitted. "Was kinda fun."

The two approached a table in the midst of the training ground as the guards resumed their training, Samus retrieving her weaponry. "Did he look haunted to you?" Zelda inquired.

"Little bit." The hunter answered. "Couldn't say why though, but he has that look when someone mentions his family. He looked tense when Link asked if he had kids, he looked dead when he talked about his mother and one of his close friends..."

The two went quiet at that. The silence was broken as Pikachu approached, the rodent clambering up to his usual perch on Samus' shoulder. "Hey buddy." The blonde chuckled as she scratched his chin.

"Pika pi!" The Pokemon cried as he motioned to where Samus' ship was parked.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"Message from Adam." Samus answered, her face grim. "He wouldn't message me on my downtime here if it wasn't important."

The Queen appreciated the gravity of this development, a feeling of unease blossoming. "What do you think it's about?"

"Nothing good." Samus muttered.

"Well, better find out." Zelda remarked as she took Samus' hands in her own. Faroe's Wind was quick to deposit them just outside of the cockpit of the hunter's ship, the blonde immediately heading for the console.

Flicking a few switches, the grizzled visage of Adam Malkovitch flickered onto the screen. "Afternoon sir."

"Good to see you Lady. As well as you, your highnesss." The general replied. "This is an urgent situation, so I'll get right to the point. Were there any survivors from the shipwreck you checked earlier this week?"

"Just one human." Samus answered. "Given that the rest of the crew were Space Pirates, it looks like that the ship was highjacked by them before the survivor slaughtered them."

The slightest hints of fear appeared on Adam's face for less then a second, ice crawling down Samus' spine. "Bring the survivor here immediately. There's a high chance they're from the wrong timeline."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clarification; I reckon that Samus and Big Boss are equal to each other in unarmed combat and either of them winning would only be by the slightest of margins. Samus has size and reach on her side while Big Boss has the advantage in specializing in melee. Bear in mind that this is unarmed combat, a fight between the two using every weapon they have would end differently

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good. Please comment, they give me reason to live


End file.
